Fighting is Just Another Way of Speed Dating
by Reykja
Summary: Hidan and Hinata meet as enemies on the battlefield. Who knows how they'll leave?


_This was a challenge that both Victoria Levi and I did – we had the same limitations set, writing our respective stories at the same time._

_The challenge was:_

_*To write a Hinata X Hidan pairing_

_*Within a 30 minute time limit_

_*Using the song 'Angels' by Within Temptation as our inspiration_

_Now I adore Hidan, I think he's awesome and terribly amusing... This combo came up randomly, but I have to say I'm pretty fond of it! It has a lot of potential, dontchya think?_

_

* * *

  
_

He observed his challenger standing across from him, prepared to attack at any time. Man, what a cutie. Curves in all the right places. Hidan looked her up and down admiringly.

"Hey, cutie! Why don't we forget all about this...'problem' and go discuss it in a hotel room somewhere. eh?"

He swung his three-tiered scythe over his shoulder and winked at her.

The girl didn't move, but her face was turning a shade of bright pink. Ooh, a shy one. Even better!

Kakuzu was going to kill him for wasting time like this, but in his line of business he didn't really get a chance to run into attractive ladies...that, and the ones he did meet, Jashin would demand as offerings which meant they had no long lasting value. Geez, that god of his was unreasonable sometimes. He eyed over the female ninja again as he began to approach her. This one he'd keep for himself...

"Don't come closer!" she commanded, weakly.

Hidan smirked. This was going to be too easy.

He sauntered forward slowly, making his appraisal of her less than obvious. "Mmmhmmm, you really are a gorgeous one. What are ya, a C-cup? No...gotta be a D!"

He licked his lips and stood his ground about a meter away from her. She was breathing quickly; a pearl of sweat was trickling down her forehead. Yes, it would be a waste to kill her. He needed a new plaything, anyway. Marching around with Kakuzu and his offensive so-called values was getting boring.

Hinata cursed her bad luck. There was no chance for back up now. She took a deep breath and sent a flying kick towards the Akatsuki member's head. It was intercepted by his hand. He gripped hard onto her ankle and let her fall to the ground, not letting go. She whimpered as she had the wind knocked out of her. Hidan stood over her, resting a foot on her stomach. "Now, sweetie, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which do you prefer?"

She groaned as he pushed his foot down on her harder. She tried to pull it off, but he was much stronger. She glared at him defiantly as she continued struggling.

"Ooh, the hard way eh? Well, I do like 'em feisty!"

Hidan pulled her up by the leg and slung her over his shoulder, now gripping her tightly across her back. She continued squirming and trying to pull free, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He started off toward a nearby hideout he knew of. "So, you got a name, honey?"

Hinata fumed, still struggling, but refusing to answer him. "Tsk, so cold!" he teased as he reached up and pinched her bottom with his free hand. Hinata squealed, her face going a deep purple. The nerve of this man!

"Look babe, I'm not gonna hurt ya! You're too pretty for that...so don't worry eh? Just tell me your name, I just wanna get to know ya better!"

Hinata's fists pummeled his back; it was the only thing she could think of to do at this point.

"Ahh, you're right! I'm being rude - I haven't even introduced myself... I just assumed I was already famous after what happened with that Ass guy from your village."

Harder beating on his back. Was she crying?

"Alright, alright. Well, I'm Hidan, I'm 26, immortal and single. I have a steady job with good prospects, but I'm not really bothered if I don't have either of those. No, I'm more what you would call a....spiritual kinda man," he said, grinning at his own cleverness.

Hinata stopped pummeling and went silent. Hidan grinned. He'd gotten her attention now. No doubt she'd heard about his technique and was considering the information gain he could give her. Tsk, naive. "So, that was me, how about you?" he asked, slapping her ass so hard she almost jumped out of his grip.

Oh, he was infuriating... but she was in no position to argue. "I-I'm Hinata..." she whispered.

"Eh!? What was that? I couldn't hear ya! Gotta speak louder, pretty girl, and more than just your name!"

Hinata bit her lip. "I-I said, I'm Hinata," she said, louder. "I'm from the Hyuuga family of the Konoha village..."

"BlablaBLAH, Hinata-chan! I want to hear the good stuff! Come on now, don't be shy... After all, you've already been lying on top of me for half an hour eh!"

He grinned as he felt her tense up. No doubt her face was turning another shade of red right about now.

"Oh, your introduction will have to wait. We're here."

Hinata looked up as he swung around to show her a small clearing, with a small hut in the middle of it. In any other situation, it would have been an almost romantic place.

Hidan turned back around and walked up to the entrance of the hut. "Hmm, good... no one's here."

He kicked the door open, and then set Hinata down beside him. "Ladies first, my dear" he said, keeping a firm hold on her arm.

* * *

_A/N I'm still debating on whether to keep this as a one shot or make it the first chapter of a longer story...what do you guys think?***Updated - doing a sequel but in a separate story, see my profile for details. :)  
_


End file.
